NaruIzuShi
by GespenstKAF
Summary: Teamed up with two hot kunoichi, Naruto's life may very well change forever. NaruHarem, FemKyu, and crossover with Izuna. Rated M for many things later on.
1. Team Selection

G-KAF: (_holds up tape recorder and hits "PLAY"_)

G-KAF: (_on recording_): "GespenstKAF does not, and probably never will, own Naruto or any other well known series… If you are wondering why I have made this recording, you should get someone to hit you for not realizing why."

Naruto: … What was that all about?

G-KAF: (_hits Naruto_)

**Naru-Izu-Shi**

Chapter 1: Team Selection

---------------

At two in the morning, 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki woke up in a cold sweat. Taking a deep breath, he pulled off his (rather ridiculous) sleeping cap and ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair.

He looked over at the nightstand next to his bed: the hitai-ate that Iruka Umino gave him for stopping Mizuki from getting away with the Forbidden Scroll.

"**Hey, Kit? You alright?"**

Naruto turned to look at his waist; more specifically, though, at the cat-sized red fox curled up on his lap, looking at him. He smiled weakly, "Actually, Kyuubi, I'm really nervous: I mean, I'm going to be assigned to a team today."

He leaned back onto his hands and looked out his window at the crescent moon, "I just hope that I'll be able to get along with whoever I get teamed up with…"

Kyuubi smiled (or at least something that somewhat resembled a smile): at first glance, one would think that they could tell you everything about Naruto. But Kyuubi had been with Naruto since the day he was born (literally), and yet she (**A/N: I'm going with FemKyu, so deal with it**) still has trouble figuring him out.

Kyuubi sighed inwardly: his terrible childhood was all her fault. If she had just fought harder, _it_ never would have happened…

"Is something wrong, Kyu?"

Kyuubi shook her head, **"Nah, just thinking about… things. Anyway, try to get some more sleep: this is another step on your way to becoming Hokage."**

Naruto smiled and slowly drifted back to sleep, under the caring eyes of his guardian fox.

-----

Naruto sat uncharacteristically silent at his desk, as Iruka congratulated everyone that had become Genin. A lot of the other people he knew were also Genin: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. But, there was one other person that he truly considers his friend: Suzuri Renge.

Suzuri's cerulean hair rested at the base of her neck, while her azure eyes sparkled enough to put diamonds to shame. She stood just taller than Naruto by a mere inch. She was wearing dark gray cargo shorts, along with a small black shirt. Leaning against her seat was her trusted white-bladed shinken, Tenshi (_Heavenly Messenger_).

There is a reason that makes Suzuri his friend: she does not have any malice toward him. In fact…

**FLASHBACK**

_It was just another day for 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki: receiving a severe beating from a civilian mob, which were, once again, calling him 'Demon child' and other similar names._

_All Naruto could do was curl up into a defensive ball and ride it out._

_But… Today would be different… _very_ different._

_Naruto's body shook wildly, before a bright flash of red engulfed everyone's vision. When the light finally receded, the mob was absolutely horrified at the new sight:_

_Standing above Naruto's unmoving form, with a menacing growl accompanied with bared fangs and tails lashing about violently, was a six-foot tall nine-tailed red fox._

_Suddenly, a pained cry came from the back of the mob, causing about half of them to turn to see a six year old cerulean-haired girl, clutching a metal pipe with a bit of blood on it, glaring at the mob with rage-filled azure eyes. On the ground in front of her was a grown man, bleeding profusely from the back of his head._

_The mob now realized that they were effectively screwed; try and attack the boy and be ripped apart by the fox, or attack the girl and be arrested and possibly executed._

_And _that's_ when the Hokage and ANBU showed up. After a brief (and one-sided) scuffle, the mob was arrested and the only occupants left in the alley were the Hokage, a dog-masked ANBU and several others, Naruto, the girl and a large demon fox._

_Then, the girl did something that surprised everybody, including the fox: she set down the pipe she had used to injure the man from earlier… and slowly walked toward said fox, her arms at her sides._

_The ANBU were about to intervene, but the Hokage held out his arm to stop them, and continued to watch the girl. As the girl got closer to Naruto and the fox, the fox's nine tails seemed to go from lashing angrily to flowing passively._

_When she was just a few feet away from the fox, the girl stopped and made absolutely no movements, apart from breathing._

_The fox eyed the girl, sniffing her inquisitively. The lack of distance between the fox and the girl had the ANBU and even the Hokage tensing._

_The fox brought its head around to look the girl directly in the face, opened its mouth…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_and licked her cheek._

_Those who were witnessing this truly amazing event released very deep sighs of relief. The Hokage smiled and took a single step forward, "Kyuubi-sama? Does this mean…?"_

_Kyuubi looked at the aging man, __**"Yes, Sandaime, it does: I have absolute trust in this human girl. Not only did she not attack my Kit, she even chose to defend him."**_

_She looked down at the girl, __**"What is your name, young one?"**_

_The girl smiled, not a single sign of fear on her face, "Suzuri Renge, Kyuubi-sama."_

_Kyuubi smiled (or tried to, anyway), __**"Well, Suzuri, I insist on you and my Kit becoming close and creating a bond. What bond it is does not matter, so long as you stay with him. He needs people like you in his life."**_

_A huge smile adorned Suzuri's face, "I will, Kyuubi-sama."_

_Kyuubi shook her head, __**"No, child: that simply will not do."**_

_After thinking for several seconds, she smiled again,_

"_**Call me… Kyuubi-chan."**_

_Suzuri grinned and nodded, "Hai, Kyuubi-chan!"_

**FLASHBACK END**

Kyuubi told Naruto about what happened when he finally regained consciousness at the hospital several hours later. Naruto was so overjoyed: he finally had a true friend, not someone who would fool him into believing they were his friend so they could try and kill him.

No, Suzuri was his best friend. Suzuri's parents actually considered Naruto as not a friend, but a member of the family. Of course, that was _after_ having what happened explained to them by Suzuri, the Sandaime and even Kyuubi herself (that was most amusing, but not important).

"Alright, I will now announce the teams and their sensei."

Naruto sighed, '_Alright, so who do I have to work with?_' He glanced over at Suzuri: he really wanted to be on a team with her. He didn't care who their third teammate was.

Iruka chuckled sinisterly, "Maybe I should save Sasuke's team for last." He immediately froze: with the acceptation of two girls, every other female in the room was giving him the most evil glare. He then laughed nervously, "Uh, maybe I should have his team _now_."

He looked at the sheet of paper in his hand, "Team 7, lead by Kakashi Hatake. Genin students: Sasuke Uchiha…"

While the majority of the girls squealed like a bunch of piggies, the aforementioned two girls couldn't care less. One of them was Hinata Hyuga, who only had eyes for Naruto. The other (who made this _very_ clear on multiple occasions), who hated the Uchiha with a passion, was none other than-

"…Suzuri Renge…"

Said girl's face went pure white, followed by her slamming her head into her desk. When she lifted her head, she had anime-style tears flowing from her eyes, "Why do _I_ have to be stuck with that duck-ass?!" The guys laughed while the fangirls glared at the wailing Suzuri.

Iruka cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "And for the third teammate, Na-"

"Um… Excuse me…"

All heads turned toward the open door: standing there was a man wearing a dark-gray stereotypical ninja outfit, with a purple cloth wrapped around his neck like a scarf. His eyes were concealed by a patch of darkness created by his hood, and a metal plate was just above them, bearing the Leaf symbol. He also wore a Jonin vest. He looked at Iruka, "Could you tell me which of these Genin is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Immediately, almost every index finger was pointed at the blond.

The man looked at him and smiled, "Young man, my name is Mitsumoto, but you will be referring to me as Mitsumoto-sensei. Now, if you will come with me, you will be meeting your new teammates, since you've been reassigned."

Naruto looked dejected, "I wasn't even on a team yet, and _already_ I'm sent to another team… Kami must really hate me." He stood up to follow Mitsumoto, but was stopped by Iruka.

Iruka glared at Mitsumoto, "Hold on: he already has a team!" Mitsumoto grinned, "Sorry, but his being moved to my team was requested by the Hokage himself." Mitsumoto handed Iruka a sheet of paper: sure enough, what Mitsumoto said was true.

Mitsumoto looked at Naruto again, "I guarantee that once you meet your new teammates, you'll change your tune." Mitsumoto looked at the other Genin, "All of you are welcome to see Naruto's new team, but…" He then smirked, "…Try not to be _too_ jealous."

With that, Mitsumoto led Naruto from the classroom. In the hall, they looked behind them: sure enough, everyone was following them, even Sasuke, who smirked, "I'm interested in seeing who will be stuck with the dobe."

-----

When everyone made it outside, almost every single jaw dropped at the sight of Naruto's new team, save Mitsumoto.

Instantly, Naruto made three observations:

First, both of his teammates were kunoichi.

Second, said kunoichi were older than him, meaning that they have more experience than him.

Third (and possibly most important), they were _smoking HOT!!_

With these three observations, Naruto turned to Mitsumoto, both of them grinning (though Mitsumoto's was from pride). Naruto said, without a single bit of hesitation, "Mitsumoto-sensei, I hereby retract my previous statement: Kami loves me with all her heart!"

---------------

**How's that for a first chapter?**

**Sorry folks, but you'll have to wait for me to reveal who Naruto's teammates are (and if you already know, don't spoil it for everyone!).**

**R&R**

**~G-KAF**


	2. Meetings, Revelations, and Trials

Hello, everyone. Firstly, I would like to apologize for my lack of updates: I was taking college classes while in Italy for the past two years, which really sucked up what little time I had to do anything.

Second: after much consideration, I have decided to discontinue _The Guardian Part Two_, since I have actually lost interest in it. However, I will provide a humorous chapter to end it, along with the "reasons why I cannot continue". On that note, I am also putting _Son of Justice_ up for adoption so that I can work on _Naru-Izu-Shi_, as well as deal with a plot bunny that just won't leave me the hell alone.

Third: during the packing to return to the States, I misplaced my thumb drive which, sadly, had ALL of my work, so I have to start from scratch; this includes locating reference images online.

Honestly, I didn't ever imagine that this story got as popular as it did. So many reviews of praise and requests (read: demands) that I update soon. Well, ask and ye shall receive, for I am GespenstKAF, and I RULE THIS PARTICULAR UNIVERSE IN WHICH THIS STORY UNFOLDS!

*Maniacal laughter, followed by a coughing fit*

Ugh, sorry about that.

Anyway, this chapter will not only reveal Naruto's new teammates (as well as potential lovers), it also includes a shocking revelation AND an attempt at a fight scene. Hope you enjoy and that this makes up for my extended hiatus.

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Naruto, Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja, or Shinobuden/Ninja Nonsense. I can stake claim to a certain character that will be appearing in some of my stories.**

**NARU-IZU-SHI**

_**Chapter 2: Meetings, Revelations, and Trials**_

* * *

**Outside the Academy**

Naruto couldn't help but rub his eyes to make certain that he wasn't imagining this. Two, yes TWO, kunoichi were standing before him. Had there not been a crowd of his peers behind him, he would've dropped to his knees and praised Kami right there. However, that wasn't exactly very ninja-like, so it would have to wait until later.

The girl on the left could be considered a more mature and _far_ more attractive version of Sakura: bright green eyes focused on him and short pink hair that looked as soft as sakura petals, topped off with a pair of goggles that give the illusion of the girl possessing cat ears. She was wearing a red gi-like top over a fishnet shirt, with the gi being held closed with a trailing length of yellow cloth. Her pants were rather unusual: tight black with the left side going down the length of her leg, while the right side stopped at mid-thigh and ended with a belt. Her socks were white and baggy, held to her legs with crisscrossing strands of rope. Her forearms were concealed within red fingerless gloves, possessing blank metal plates over where the back of her hands were. Around her neck was a yellow scarf with a black flower detail on it. Her Leaf-bearing metal plate was hidden from view, but its location was anyone's guess.

The girl on the right had a shining smile on her cherubic face: black hair that, even in a ponytail held by a red ribbon that (like her fellow kunoichi) created the illusion of cat ears, cascaded down past her waist, threaded through a rather large spherical red bead. Her outfit resembled a pink gi with a purple belt (upon which the metal plate bearing the Leaf symbol was fastened), minus the pants which had been substituted with purple tabi-like stockings that extended up to falling just short of the gi's hem, and straw sandals tied to her feet. The purple cloth on her arms resembled the stockings on her legs, though they were fingerless, and she had protective covering on the back of her hands. Quite possibly the oddest thing about her ensemble was the white strip of cloth around her forehead: a yellow face that seemed to be smiling as brightly as the girl who wore it.

One thing both girls had in common was quite visible to all: both of them possessed impressive flesh mounds upon their chests. These were further accentuated when both girls bowed in greeting to Naruto and stated (rather lusciously, on the pinkette's part): "It is so good to meet you."

Naruto, still paralyzed with awe, failed to acknowledge the rapid thuds of a decent number of his peers (both male and female) passing out from sudden and excessive blood loss via their nostrils. Mitsumoto, who had been standing silently, couldn't decide if he should laugh or be displeased at the result of the girls' action. Shrugging and choosing to do neither, he reached into a pouch at his waist and withdrew a small slip of paper. He turned his head to look at the smaller male and smiled, "Naruto, I want you to take these two ladies and head to the location listed here."

Shaking his head to clear it, Naruto took the paper from the man's hand and looked at it, reading it aloud: **FORTY-FOURTH** **TRAINING GROUND**

Iruka was livid, "WHAT? You intend to take a newly-graduated Genin into…into _there_!"

Mitsumoto smiled weakly, "It was a special request from one of the higher-ups, Iruka-kun. You'd have to talk to them about this." Clearing his throat, he turned to Naruto and the girls, "Anyway, I'll see you all later. And remember: a ninja is always prepared."

With that, Mitsumoto was enveloped in a human-sized cloud of smoke, which slowly dissipated to reveal that the man had vanished.

The pink-haired girl let out a sigh, "Just who does that baka think he is?" She shrugged and quickly gestured to the blonde Genin, "Come on, Naruto: the three of us can get to know one another better along the way." Finally shaking off the astonishment, Naruto was about to walk off with these two ethereal beauties… before being halted by a mind-boggling revelation by Sakura.

"I-Izuna-neechan?"

At that moment, all lower body movement ceased. However, it was replaced with the heads of almost everyone present whipping back and forth between Sakura and the elder pinkette. A predominant thought passing through their minds was "Sakura could potentially grow up to look like _**that**_?" This realization brought about multiple nosebleeds amongst some of the less-inhibited males.

However, the older girl, the now-revealed Izuna Haruno, actually appeared conflicted, as though she had not intended on encountering the younger girl, "Oh…Sakura. Uh… How're the folks?"

The apparently-younger Haruno sister's eyes wavered with unshed tears, "Neechan, please! Please come back home!"

Izuna's face dimmed considerably, "I'm sorry, Sakura, but I can't go home. Not after what happened."

"But Neechan-!"

Without another word to her sister, Izuna turned around and actually ran until she was out of sight. This caused Sakura to drop to her knees, before finally releasing her tears along with pitiful sobs for her Neechan to come home.

Naruto was so transfixed on what had occurred that he jumped slightly when the other girl put a hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her less-happy face, he vaguely noticed that the yellow face on her headband was once again mimicking her mood. So not to aggravate the situation, the kunoichi spoke softly, "We should get going, Naruto. We don't want her getting there before us, do we?"

Naruto nodded vacantly, still shell-shocked at learning that not only did Sakura have an elder sister, but that said-sister had some sort of grievance with the past.

The girl began to lead the boy away, before saying, "By the way, Naruto, my name is Shinobu."

Judging from Naruto's inability to respond coherently, he clearly had his work cut out for him. They strode away calmly as Iruka and (to a lesser extent) Ino attempted to console the crying Haruno. The retreating pair was watched closely, or rather Shinobu was glared at with a fierce intensity, by a certain steaming pair of infuriated female Genin: it wouldn't be until later that Suzuri Renge and Hinata Hyuga would set aside their differences and work together to "free Naruto-kun from those harpies." The majority of the males were experiencing the transformation into green-eyed beasts, while some of them (*COUGHShinoCOUGH*) were indifferent to the ordeal.

Sasuke… Sasuke actually felt a sense of pity toward the blonde. He didn't know why.

* * *

**En Route to TG44**

It only took a couple of minutes to regroup with Izuna. Of course, it did help that the pinkette actually stopped after putting a fair distance between herself and Sak—the Academy. Now that the Academy was far away from them, Izuna was nowhere near as standoffish as she was before. Naruto learned that Izuna had been in a team before, but an improperly-ranked mission due to misinformation from the client had cost her the lives of her fellow Genin as well as her sensei. Sure, she managed to complete the mission, but she considered it a failure in her eyes. When asked about Mitsumoto, as it seemed that she knew him, she responded with "That nitwit couldn't win a fight even if he had all nine Tailed Beasts on his side AND following his every command."

Somewhere in the village, Mitsumoto felt like a little piece of him died inside.

Shinobu, apparently, came from a decent-sized mansion nestled on the other side of the Hokage Monument: a mansion that was filled to the brim with countless identically-appearing shinobi referred to as the "Sasuke Army". Of course, since the Army had existed for well over twenty years, they could boast that one Sasuke Uchiha had been named to honor them. Naruto could not wait to both meet this Army and taunt a certain Uchiha about it. Shinobu also had a non-shinobi friend who resided at the mansion to help keep everyone under control. Naruto really wanted to visit after hearing that they owned a ninja-crocodile named Devil.

Both girls were shocked and saddened to learn that their teammate was an orphan who had actually been assaulted by angry villagers, though he claimed that it was because of the pranks that he pulled on them. The mention of pranks brought a glint to the eyes of the girls that Naruto was well familiar with, as they were like his own: the eyes of the prankster. He also learned of their love for foxes, as they insisted on seeing the pet fox that Naruto claimed to have. In return, Shinobu promised that she would get the master of the mansion she stayed in to meet Naruto, and Izuna promised to help him with using certain ninja tools that he was having trouble understanding.

As they neared the massive fence that surrounded the designated training ground, something unexplainable happened. After all, it's pretty difficult to explain suddenly going from being on the outside of the fence to being…

* * *

**Inside TG44**

…To being at the _tower_ in the fucking _MIDDLE OF THE FOREST_!

Within seconds, the three Genin were standing with their backs together and kunai at the ready. Naruto's eyes glanced about in a slight panic, "Does anyone want to explain what the hell just happened?"

Shinobu kept her eyes open for any potential attacks, "I don't know, Naruto: I've never heard of something like this happening."

Izuna was trying her best to remain calm by using sarcasm, "Yeah, because nobody wants to admit that they were on the safe side of the fence one moment before suddenly finding themselves in Hell's greenhouse with no explanation!" Unfortunately, she was kind of failing at both remaining calm _and_ using sarcasm.

"_**That would be my doing, actually.**_"

The Genin blinked: they sure as hell weren't expecting an actual answer to their predicament. Izuna steeled herself and called out into the forest, "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US!"

A pause, accompanied by a faint muttering. When the voice finally responded, it practically boomed and yet sounded like it was rehearsing at the same time:

"_**I AM THE REAPER OF THE FOREST OF DEATH! I HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU THREE VIRGINS WILL BE MY NEWEST PREY! SAY YOUR FINAL WORDS NOW!**_"

The reactions of the trio were slightly mixed: Shinobu blushed at the use of the word "virgin", while Izuna became flushed with embarrassment and anger at being told such a thing.

Naruto? He stepped several meters away from the girls and roared in anger (as much as his body would allow) into the foliage, "Oh, _YEAH_? And how do you plan on that!"

The voice responded with a single word, which was accompanied by inexplicable music from nowhere:

"**MAHOUGAN!**"

*_DDFF: FFX – Fight with Seymour_*

Without any warning, a dark figure seemed to jettison itself from the undisturbed ground and deliver a powerful uppercut to the blonde, sending him twisting upward toward the treetops. As Naruto attempted to right himself in the air, the figure reappeared above him and lashed out with a destructive axe kick, sending the boy crashing into the unforgiving dirt.

The girls cried out to Naruto as they ran to help him to his feet. Izuna glared at the figure as it _floated_ slowly down toward the group. Now that it wasn't moving at damn Mach 42, she could actually see its features, or lack of:

Damn, this thing loved black. Black closed-toe shoes, black pants, black shirt, black duster, black fingerless gloves, black leather hat (with a black feather on it) with the front rim turned down and the back rim turned up, with a black face mask covering from the bridge of the nose down (*think Kakashi*). When the six-foot figure turned his head up (they could tell it was a male due to body structure), Izuna saw that his eyes were certainly _not_ normal: her keen eyesight could make out the archaic symbols that resided in the man's dark irises that were _spinning_ in mirrored symmetry, as well as that his pupils, white as the symbols in his irises, resembled the sun and crescent moon (*picture the magic circle from _Negima_ and you've got it*).

In the span of a single second, Izuna was suddenly grasping a katana that she most certainly was not holding before and leapt into the air with the intent to bring the blade down through the man's skull, crying out, "YOU BASTARD!"

The man made no attempt to avoid the girl's overhead swing, merely raising his left arm above his head in a seemingly half-hearted attempt to defend himself. What was certainly not expected was a loud metallic clang to ring out when Izuna's sword made contact with the man's upraised arm, as well as that the blade didn't even pierce the sleeve of his duster. Scowling, Izuna put her feet on the man's arm and, using him as a springboard, leapt back to her team. Upon her landing, the man lowered his arm and shrugged with his palms up as if asking "Is that all?"

What _did_ make the black-garbed man jump out of the way was the sudden barrage of shuriken from Shinobu and Naruto. Seeing a chance to create an opening, Izuna reached into the pouch on her hip and pulled out multiple spiked objects. With a yell, she hurled the makibishi at where she was certain that their attacker would land next.

She was right.

The man's left foot landed right on top one of the makibishi, the spike piercing the sole of his shoe. A slight pause was quickly followed by an impressively loud "YEOW!", followed by the rather humorous sight of the man hopping around on his right foot while cradling his left. Just as Naruto was about to sprint out and attack the man, the intended target suddenly stopped hopping. Looking up at the Genin, Izuna noticed in surprise that the symbols, having been white earlier, were now an earthly brown. The man let go of his foot and brought it up high above waist-level, keeping his heel lined up with the ground.

Within seconds of Izuna's cry of "MOVE!", the attacker brought his heel down toward the ground with his own yell of "**QUAKE**!" The Genin reacted quickly to avoid the fissure that would have swallowed them up into the depths of the earth, which closed itself shortly after forming.

The man smirked, "**Not bad; no one has lasted this long against the Reaper of the Forest of Death**."

Shinobu's head quirked to the side before she asked, "Reaper of the Forest of Death-san, your name seems a bit long."

The man froze, before suddenly hanging his head, "**What a ditz**." Blinking, he looked up and quickly blocked an attempted roundhouse kick by the alleged ditz, "**Trying to distract me, eh? Nice try, but it won't work!**"

Shinobu freed her leg and jumped away from the man, who was quickly set upon by Naruto's Shadow Clones like flies to… well, you get the metaphor. During the virtual gang assault, the symbols in the man's eyes turned a bright yellow before even a glancing touch was popping Clones. Nearby, Naruto himself was experiencing an electric tingling sensation all throughout his body.

Izuna and Shinobu quickly regrouped with their male teammate in the higher tree branches, the latter asking, "Naruto, what's the matter? You're shaking."

Naruto grinned weakly, "Th-this is n-nothing: I got a w-w-worse shock trying to re-w-wire my apartment."

Izuna spoke up, "So I was right. Listen, you two: his eyes are the key to beating him." At their confused looks, she continued, "When his eyes were brown, he used Earth. When they were yellow, Lightning. That means…?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "The color of his eyes shows what Jutsu he's gonna use?"

Izuna gave him a thumb's up and a wink, "You got it, Naruto! Now, let's take 'em down!"

"**Unlikely**."

The Genin whipped their heads to find the man floating in the air, staring at them with red symbols in his eyes. As he opened his mouth to inhale air and launch another attack, Shinobu's eyes turned red themselves as she flashed through a series of hand signs before calling out, "Water Release: Water Bullet Torrent!"

The man had no time to react before he was pelted relentlessly by an endless assault of small balls of water traveling at high velocity, disrupting his attack and knocking him from the air. With a gurgled yelp, the man plummeted to the forest floor.

Naruto grinned, "Way to go, Shinobu-chan!" Izuna grinned as well, but was curious as to why Shinobu's eyes had flashed red before using the Jutsu.

As they dropped from the trees to confront their attacker, Naruto couldn't help but notice that the music that had been hounding them throughout the fight was beginning to fade into silence.

*_Song Fades*_

Upon reaching the ground, the Genin surrounded the man in a triangular formation to head off a potential escape. That is, if the guy looked like he was going to even bother, seeing as he was now lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head. His hat, which hadn't come off _once_ during the entire fight, was now lying next to his head, revealing that the man had short brown hair that was reasonably tame compared to some other people that they knew. They also noticed that the symbols had vanished from his eyes, which now possessed a dark brown iris. His mask was also pulled down, exposing that he was somewhat handsome, but not extremely so that he would be chased relentlessly by women.

He looked at the Genin and grinned, "Guess what?" Before any of them could respond he blurted, "You guys pass!"

"_**Huh?**_"

*_DDFF: FFVI – Searching for Friends_*

The man sat up, his grin unchanging, "Yeppers: Pinky there gave you two a valuable hint as to my attack system, Blondie informed Ebony with a simple and easy explanation, and Ebony used that to deal an attack that was SUPER EFFECTIVE! That, my dear students, is what I like'ta call _teamwork_."

Naruto pointed at the man, "Alright, just who the hell are you?"

The man looked mortified before standing up with his hat in hand, "Now that the test is over, allow me to introduce myself: Nivek Fallmeadow, sensei for this Genin team." With this, he gave an extravagant bow, holding the hat to his chest.

Shinobu blinked a couple of times, "Wait, then that means…?"

Nivek's grin threatened to consume his entire head, "Yeah, I've been planning this for _weeks_. Most of it was spent begging the Old Man to let me use this training ground. After all, Reaper of the Forest of Death sounds a lot more intimidating than Reaper of the Three Log Posts, or Reaper of that Open Field near the Hot Springs."

Izuna snorted, "More like _Peeper_ of that Open Field near the Hot Springs." That got a chuckle and a thumb's up from Nivek.

Naruto stamped his foot, "So the Old Man _knew_ you'd be trying to kill us!"

Nivek's grin finally slipped a bit, "Well, not exactly. I didn't tell him just how my training exercise would be conducted. I also managed to tweak that ball of his so that he couldn't spy on us."

*_Song Fades_*

A few seconds of silence, with only the wind passing through the leaves…

"…Well, I'll just go and inform the Hokage that-"

Izuna snapped at the black-dressed man, "Oh, _hell no_. _We're_ telling him that you're a fucking psycho!"

Nivek grinned maniacally and started forming hand seals, "You'll have to get there before me! Summoning!"

Slamming his hand onto the ground and watching the sealing matrix extend from his hand, Nivek was quickly enveloped by a massive cloud of smoke. Coughing and futilely attempting to fan the smoke away with their hands, Naruto and the girls could only wait until the cloud dissipated, revealing that not only had Nivek vanished, but that he had been replaced by… uh…

Naruto blinked and pointed weakly at what had been summoned, "What're _those_ things?"

Shinobu folded her arms in front of herself (and simultaneously pushing her bust upward), "I… don't know. They're about the size of a horse, so maybe they can be ridden? They don't look like they're feral."

Izuna pumped her fist, "So we've got to ride these to get to the Hokage before that wackjob? Alright, let's do this! Everyone, pick a chicken-thing!"

"WARK?"

**To be continued**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 COMPLETE!**

**Alright, now to explain a few story details:**

**Nivek Fallmeadow: Yes, this is the same Nivek Fallmeadow from my other story, **_**Fallmeadow Follies**_**. In both stories, he does possess the Mahougan that I (hopefully) created and didn't rip off of anybody. If I did, I apologize. The powers of the Mahougan will be revealed as the story goes on, but know that it will ****not**** constantly gain hax techniques: the abilities that I have set for the Mahougan are set in gray matter and will not be upgraded to Sharingan-level bullshit. However, Nivek is relatively insane, so expect him to do crazy things often. Also, he can summon the most unusual of creatures, objects and people. In other words, meet my own personal ****Jack Rakan****.**

**Izuna: Yes, I fully intended to make Izuna the older sister of Sakura: they look so much alike that it's ridiculous, except that Izuna is hotter. Also, they have an (on Izuna's part) troubled past, that will be focused on at some point.**

**Shinobu: Originally, I was going to have it be Shino-sis, but realized that it would have been excruciatingly annoying to have to constantly mention whether it was Shino-sis or Shino Aburame that was doing whatever. Then I realized that Shinobu from Ninja Nonsense had some potential (as well as large breasts), so I decided to use her instead. Expect Kaede, Miyabi, Onsokumaru and the Sasuke Army to be making appearances in the story.**

**Mitsumoto: Yep, he's going to be **_**everybody's**_** whipping boy, whether by accident or on purpose, verbal or physical. Just like in the video games, he's there for comic relief.**

**Chapter Ending: Yes, they're what you think they are. Expect bedlam and mayhem and general silliness in the next chapter.**

**While you all read this, I will be working on Chapter 3, so do not lose hope. Also, remember to praise the Log, for it will save us during strife.**

**~GespenstKAF**


	3. Mambo de Chocobo

Since GespenstKAF ended up getting at least 10 Story Favorited messages in less than 24 hours, he decided to not keep you waiting _nearly_ as long as last time and immediately started on the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: GespenstKAF does not own any franchise that will be appearing in this story; no matter how much he wants to.**

_**NARU-IZU-SHI**_

**Chapter 3: Mambo de Chocobo**

* * *

**Konoha: Outskirts**

A trio of children sat on the hillside, though one of them was sighing incessantly. The overly-long blue scarf that was spread out against the slope was more than enough to identify its wearer as the grandson of the Sandaime, Konohamaru. That being said, that could only mean that the other two children were his cohorts in mischief, the orange-haired pig-tailed Moegi and the glasses-wearing snot-dangling Udon. All three of them had a set of goggles reminiscent of their group-proclaimed boss, Naruto, before he became a Genin. They were always proud to be his followers.

Right now, though, they were just bored as hell.

Another sigh from Konohamaru caused Moegi to finally snap out, "Konohamaru-kun, knock it off! What would the boss say if he saw you like this?"

Konohamaru scowled, "Well, Boss isn't here, is he? He's probably off on an amazing mission with his team and sensei."

Ah, the sweet scent of catalysts: they smell like explosives.

It was at that moment that the Konohamaru Corps heard something approaching quickly from behind: far too quickly to be a human, even if they were a ninja. Hearing the familiar voice of their leader crying out "GANGWAY!" caused the kids to stand up just as a dark shape hurtled over their heads and skidded to a stop on the side of the hill. Breathing heavily, on the back of a horse-sized orange-feathered chicken-thing, was boss Naruto! Apparently at some point between where he had started and now, Naruto had somehow acquired a large hat with a wide rim that seemed to be trying to eat his head (*cowboy hat*). Spitting out a buffet of insects from his mouth, Naruto breathed out, "Damn it, Renji, can you go a little slower?" In response, the chicken-thing replied with a questioning "Wark?"

"BOSS!"

Turning his head, Naruto grinned at the sight of his minions. He waved a hand, "Hey, kids! How've you been?" He gently guided his mount toward the trio, so as not to spook either the children or the large bird.

As the chicken-thing proceeded to nuzzle Moegi with its head like a horse would, Udon spoke in absolute awe (and a stuffy voice), "Boss, where did you get that thing?"

As Naruto opened his mouth to answer, a crackling static pierced the air, followed by a distorted female voice, "_Dammit, Naruto, where are you?_"

Blinking, the Corps watched as Naruto brought a hand to his throat, revealing that he was wearing a radio transmitter, "Izuna? Where are you and Shinobu? I'm already on the outskirts of the village."

"_Seriously? How fast is your chicken-thing!_" "_KWEH!_"

Naruto blinked, "Izuna, did you just go 'kweh'?"

"_No, that was this bird!_" "_KWEH!_"

A large bead of sweat appeared on Naruto's head, "You know, maybe we should stop calling them _chicken-things_: they don't seem to like it."

A male voice responded, "Chocobo is the proper term, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Did you hear that, Izuna, they're called-"

With a sudden yelp, Naruto turned to the source of the voice: none other than Nivek Fallmeadow, atop a black-feathered version of the bird. The man grinned as though his sudden appearance from nowhere wasn't an anomaly of reality, "What's up, kiddo?" As the Genin in question started going on about how he was a psychopath and should be locked up, the man's attention was focused on the orange bird that the boy was on, '_It seems that I've been doing this for so long, I summoned Renji instinctually._' Cutting the boy off in mid-sentence, the man declared, "Well if that's all, I'd best be getting to the Hokage's office: need to let him know that you three passed and will be sticking with me for a _long time_."

Naruto growled, "The hell we are! Charge him, Renji!"

Nivek's eyes widened just barely, '_Just like before. Heh, this must be what it feels like getting old, when you're able to predict something so easily._' With a wave of his hand, the black-feathered bird spread its wings and took to the sky, "Nice try, Naruto, but you're a little too inexperienced to face me on a chocobo!"

Naruto roared in anger, "After him, Renji!" What all present got to witness was a visual representation of FAIL: try as he might, Renji just couldn't get his wings to lift him up after Nivek.

Nivek gave another cheeky grin, "Sorry, kiddo: only Black Chocobos are capable of achieving flight. You'll just have to settle for chasing me on the ground. Of course, that means that I'll get to the Old Man before you." With a single wave, the chocobo took off through the sky like some kind of enlarged raven.

Watching the man who they could be stuck with for who-knows-how-long, Naruto reached up to his transmitter, "Izuna, Shinobu: I've sighted the target and will pursue."

Izuna's voice crackled over the radio, "_Negative, Naruto: Shinobu and I will pursue. Your objective is to reach the Hokage before him. The two of us have just arrived in the village and are searching for the target._"

Naruto frowned slightly, "You're going to have to look up, girls."

Shinobu's voice finally came on, "_Eh? What do you mean, Naruto-kun?_"

"_Holy shit! The damn guy's flying right over us! I didn't know these things could fly!_"

"Apparently only the black ones can, Izuna."

"…_I'm not touching that one with a three meter pole, Naruto. Anyway, get to the Hokage while we take this bastard down!_"

"Got it!" Naruto yanked off his hat and hurled it from sight. He looked down at the Corps, "Sorry, guys: duty calls!" With that, Naruto tore off down the hill and into Konoha as the children called out words of encouragement.

Meanwhile, Mitsumoto would swear on his honor that he was struck in the face by a speeding hat that came out of nowhere.

* * *

**Konoha: Residential District**

Sakura was having a rotten day so far: learning that Naruto was going to be on a team with her older sister, and said sister didn't want anything to with her; Sasuke didn't want to have lunch with her, and Suzuri just glared at both of them (probably blamed her for Naruto being teamed with her sister); their sensei was several hours late and messed with them, before telling them not to eat breakfast tomorrow or else they'll puke it up during survival training. The poor girl just wanted to find the pause button to her life so that she could take a break and absorb it all.

Amazingly, what troubled her most wasn't Sasuke's refusal, Sensei's actions, or even Naruto: it was Izuna that caused her so much grief. They used to be so close, so happy all those years ago: what happened?

"_Neechan, you're scaring me. Did someone make you unhappy?"_

"_I said _get out!_"_

_*SLAM*_

"_SAKURA!"_

"_Ne…Neechan…"_

"_**SAKURA!**__"_

Feeling a phantom pain, Sakura reached up to rub her suddenly-aching forehead: the one that Izuna always complimented and would kiss to make the pain go away when she was little. What she wouldn't give to live those days again for the rest of her life. Now, though, Izuna had become distant, going as far as moving out of the house, away from Sakura and their civilian parents. All these years, and she hasn't told a soul what her reasons were.

Then, from out of nowhere, she heard laughter coming from… above her?

Sakura looked up and couldn't believe her eyes: a man was riding a large black bird in the air over her head, yelling "I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!" with his arms spread out.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Hearing her sister's voice, Sakura's eyes dropped back down to the street: Izuna and that black-haired girl from earlier were charging down the path, riding on yellow versions of the sky-man's bird and creating their own air current of kunai and shuriken being thrown at the man. Unfortunately, they weren't paying the least bit of attention to what was happening on ground level, so it was up to others to get the hell out of the way: which she was currently in.

With a cry of alarm, Sakura threw herself out of the path of the rampaging kunoichi. As she stood up and wiped off some of the dirt, she realized that there had to be a reason as to why her sister was chasing the sky-man. She gasped: was he an enemy ninja? He was heading in the direction of the Hokage's manor, so he must be trying to get the Hokage!

She cried out for a Jonin, to which a purple-haired woman in a long coat appeared. Hey, Anko Mitarashi might be a Special Jonin, but _Jonin_ was still in her rank! After listening to the pink-haired girl plead her suspicion, Anko looked up and saw, steadily traveling away from them and toward the Hokage, one Nivek Fallmeadow. Anko smirked inwardly: obviously, girly here had never encountered the incarnation of bedlam and insanity that was Fallmeadow, so she scooped the now-surprised Genin-to-be and, tucking her under an arm, took off after what was sure to make today _much_ more interesting.

Anko had worked with Nivek enough to know that whenever he's around, the craziest shit tends to happen: hence, why Anko hangs out with him more than anybody else, even Ibiki Morino, who actually bribed the man to stay the hell away from him. Sure, Anko would often spend time with Kurenai, Asuma, even Gai and Kakashi if she was _really_ out of it, but her number one choice of companionship was Nivek. Of course, try to make something of it and you'd end up sprouting more than several kunai handles on your extremities and torso.

Are we clear? Good. Moving on.

Elsewhere, Mitsumoto was certain that someone is out to get him: what else could explain the storm of sharp objects that chased him _and only him_ down the street?

* * *

**Konoha: Rooftops**

Naruto had decided not too long ago that Renji was the most badass bird _ever_. Screw not being able to fly, Renji had the leg power to overcome that in spades: after realizing that the streets were too crowded to tear through at high speed, Renji freaking _jumped_ from where he was standing and _landed on the damn rooftop_. From there, the orange duo began their beeline straight toward the Hokage's manor with almost no obstacles. Even then, Renji had the ability to stop on a coin and change direction almost instantly, as well as jump over anything that would take too much time to go around.

Of course, now that things were going smoothly, it was time for some bad news.

'**Hey, Kit.'**

'_Kyuubi? What's up: I haven't heard a word from you today.'_

'**I was trying to figure out how to tell you this, but…'**

'_But what? Come on, Kyuubi, I can take it!'_

'**Earlier, you used Shadow Clones to provide saddles for the girls, right?'**

'_Yeah, I did. I don't see the problem.'_

'**Naruto, you **_**are**_** aware that Shadow Clones pass whatever they experience back to the original, right?'**

'…_Uh…'_

'**And right now, you've got two of them acting as cushioning for the bottoms of two fetching ladies. Might I also comment that the saddles possessed **_**horns**_**?'**

'…_Oh shit…'_

_*DDFF: FFIV – Theme of Love*_

At that moment, the inner pervert that dwelt within Naruto began to awaken. How could it not, at the thought of the tight buttocks of two gorgeous women grinding closely against him, their soft hands clutched firmly around his "horn", grunting with each bounce…

_*Song cuts out suddenly with the sound of a record scratching*_

One of Naruto's hands instantly shot up to his nose to head off the impending nosebleed. Seeing this, Kyuubi sighed, **'You didn't even consider the repercussions, did you?'**

'_I didn't even _know_ Shadow Clones could do that!'_

'**Well, unless you want to end up in the hospital for a blood transfusion, you'd better hope that those Clones **_**never**_** dispel, Kit.'**

Despite the fact that he had actually beaten Nivek to the Hokage's mansion, Naruto couldn't help but feel that he had unintentionally sacrificed a bit of his soul to do so. Bracing himself, Naruto shouted for Renji to…

* * *

**Konoha: Hokage's Manor – Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was sitting at his desk and glowering. The reason was simple: he had been getting reports from his ninja that Naruto Uzumaki, Izuna Haruno and Shinobu Shiranui were "rampaging across Konoha atop the backs of feathered monsters". Of course, he was well aware of what these "monsters" were, as well as just _who_ allowed several Genin to use them. He was about to summon ANBU to bring all four of them in for a stern lecture…

…When out of the blue, a mass of orange crashed through the windows providing a panoramic view of Konoha, shattering all of them from the sheer force of impact against a single pane. The aged Hokage and the hidden ANBU in the room watched with interest as the single mass of orange revealed itself to actually be two separate individuals trying to untangle themselves from each other. After a scant few moments, Naruto leapt to his feet as Renji steadied himself equally as quick and let out a "Wark" of admonishment toward the Genin, to which the boy shrugged, "It was a hell of a lot faster than going up the stairs, wasn't it?" The bird actually made a sound reminiscent to a human scoffing.

What was truly amazing was that, amidst the shattered glass, there wasn't a single scratch on either one of them.

Hiruzen cleared his throat to get the boy's attention and bared on him a rather unnerving smile: the kind when you hear someone say that what they're about to do isn't going to hurt, before your world is enveloped in a bright white of searing pain. In other words, he had Nivek's grin on his face, "Naruto-kun, I heard that you and your team passed your Jonin sensei's test. I'm proud of you."

Naruto made a noise similar to a bird squawking, "How the-? How did you know that?"

Hiruzen pointed to Naruto's right. He turned and screamed in alarm: that son-of-a-bitch Nivek was standing _right next to him_!

Nivek grinned and stated childishly, "I got here first."

Naruto refused to accept it, "How? Izuna and Shinobu-"

Nivek's grin widened, "Distracted by my Mana Clone: it's considerably more durable than the majority of Clone types out there nowadays."

Naruto blinked in disbelief, "Just what _are_ you?"

Nivek's grin seemed impossibly wide now, "You three just stick with me and you'll learn everything you need to achieve your dreams."

Those present had to wait a few minutes for Izuna and Shinobu to trudge into the office, weary looks on their faces. After a short reprimand from the Hokage telling them to keep the inevitable insanity and mayhem to a minimum (to which Nivek agreed, though he allowed his students to see that his fingers were crossed behind his back), Nivek led the Genin from the office to plot devious things too devious to say here.

* * *

**Hokage's Manor - Stairwell**

Unfortunately, Naruto's recently acquired dilemma came to pass on the way down the stairs: his saddle-Shadow Clones dispelled from chakra depletion. From that day on, those that worked at the manor (as well as Anko and Sakura, who arrived to see it) declare that the most memorable thing to occur within its walls was seeing Naruto tumble down the stairs with blood flowing from both nostrils, with two girls chasing his falling body screaming his name in alarm and concern, and Nivek Fallmeadow laughing his ass off at it all.

If only the world knew what was coming...

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE**

**Detail time! Yay!**

**Chocobos: I've decided that the male chocobos will use "Wark" and females will use "Kweh". I figured that doing this would make it easier to differentiate the genders.**

**Renji: Male orange chocobo. Yeah, I know that there aren't orange chocobos, but I figured what better color for one that'll bond with Naruto? Also, Renji is considerably faster than regular chocobos: while not explicitly stated yet, Renji is able to circle the perimeter/outside of the Forest of Death in less than three (3) minutes. He also is able to make incredible jumps, whether he is moving or standing still.**

**Nivek's Reaction to Naruto & Renji: This will be revealed later on. If you think you've figured it out, PLEASE **_**DON'T**_** SAY ANYTHING! I don't want any potential spoilers floating about in reviews.**

**Haruno Sisters' Past: A bit of a teaser as to what happened. Again, this will be focused on in a future chapter.**

**Sakura and Anko: I actually came up with this on the spot. I've almost never seen a story where these two interact beyond a professional relationship. I figure that I can come up with all sorts of shenanigans for them to get into.**

***FFIV – Theme of Love*: This will be another running joke during the story, during particularly perverted moments/fantasies. Also, I may KEYWORD "MAY" be willing enough to do a Lemon or two, depending on how things are going, but those wouldn't be until way later on.**

**Another chapter down. My brain is actually hurting a little, so I'm going to take a break. Expect Chapter 4 before the New Year. Praise the Log.**

**~GespenstKAF**


End file.
